creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Hantalowsky/Terraria:Zemsta Driady
Myślałem że to będzie zwykła rozgrywka,lecz to było coś innego...O wiele,wiele gorszego niż każdy by mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Opowiem wam wszystko od początku jak to jest gdy się pobiera gry z różnych stron internetowych... (2013.02.06) Już niedługo będą moje urodziny !!! Każdy z mojej rodziny pytał się mnie co lubię,albo czym się interesuje jak to rodzina.Niestety na każde takie pytanie odpowiadałem słowem "Nie wiem" , "Niczym się nie interesuje". (2013.02.14) Moje urodziny są coraz bliżej,lecz jeszcze mam czas na wymyślenie co chciałbym dostać.Pomyślałem sobie,że dawno nie grałem w kolorową przygodową grę.Jeślibym to powiedział rodzinie to pomyśleliby że jestem idiotą który chce grać w kolorowe gry jak małe dziecko. (2013.03.11) Marzenie o grze komputerowej na mojego laptopa nie zniknęło.Od razu robiłem przegląd gier Przygodowo/Platformowo/Zręcznościowych.Wpadło mi kilka takich gier ale spodobała mi się tylko jedna gra.Była nią Terraria.Obejrzałem wiele gameplayów i gra w ciągu kilku sekund spodobała mi się.Nie mogłem się doczekać tej gry jak małe dziecko. (2013.03.18) Cholera!Moje urodziny za kilka dni a ja nadal nie powiedziałem rodzinie o jakiej grze marze! (2013.03.19) Pojechałem do rodziny mówiąc o jakiej grze marze na komputer. Początkowo mówią że jestem już na to za stary,jak to moi rodzice...lecz mówie im że mój komputer praktycznie do niczego się nie nadaje a ja chce dodać mu kolorów. (2013.03.24) Dziś moje urodziny!Nareszcie dostane swoją wymarzoną grę.Wszyscy goście przyjechali.Dostałem mnóstwo prezentów.Każdy otwierałem,lecz nie było tam mojej gry.Dostawałem za to mnóstwo pieniędzy.Byłem wesoły a zarazem smutny. (2013.03.25) Wpadłem na pomysł że kupie sobie komputer a laptop sprzedam.Wziąłem wypłate z banku i w ciągu kilku chwil znalazłem swój wymarzony komputer. Nadal było mi smutno z powodu gry. (2013.03.31) Komputer został dostarczony do mnie!Po paru godzinach wkładania wtyczek tam i z powrotem działał pięknie!Pobrałem kilka gier i nic nie działo się dziwnego.To pora by kupić grę. (2013.04.01) Postanowiłem że nie będę wydawać pieniędzy na Terrarie lecz ją ściągne.Znalazłem pare torrentów.Za parę dni wszystko zrobię. (2013.04.06) Gra gotowa!Nareszcie ją włączyłem.Ukazało się troche inne logo startowe (to gdzie przy napisie jest zombie,skeletron itp.)wszyscy byli tam...martwi.Przełknąłem ślinę.Głowa skeletrona płakała krwią martwa.Widziałem dziwny grób na którym pisze napis "You".Potem pomyślałem że mam wersję Halloween i zaśmiałem się.Sprawdziłem jaka to wersja i moim oczom ukazała się wersja 0.666.Byłem nieco wystraszony ale wolałem grać niż przejmować się tym.Po włączeniu było wszystko normalne.Od razu ruszyłem stworzyć postać.Wszystko było normalne oprócz jednego szczegółu:Oczy postaci były czarne i zakrwawione.Stworzyłem postać.Te oczy mnie przerażały...Stworzyłem świat o nazwie "Nareszcie" (2013.04.07) Ponownie włączyłem grę.Moja postać miała nadal te same oczy co wczoraj.Zacząłem grę.Była naprawdę wciągająca!Zrobiłem domek z kilkoma pokojami.Grałem jakieś 4 godziny!Byłem w jaskini gdzie stworzyłem Silverową zbroje,oraz narzędzia.Pokonałem Eater of Worlds.Radowałem się.Potem pokazał się komunikat że Driada się wprowadziła.Mieszkała obok NPC Guide.Zdobyłem potem pare kryształków serca.Użyłem ich i czekałem aż przyjdzie NPC Nurse.Zobaczyłem w jednym z pokoi tabliczkę na którym pisało "Nurse:Do not think that I will come here.Get out before it gets you".Byłem przerażony.Kim jest ten "it".Kto to mógł być ? Po kilku minutach myślenia pojawił się król slime-ów.Od razu moje wątpliwości zniknęły.Niestety król był dla mnie za silny i od razu umarłem.Zamiast dźwięku rozrywanych kończyn (Ten głos przy którym umieracie) usłyszałem śmiech.Głęboki śmiech.Wystraszony wyłączyłem grę.Nie mogłem spać. (2013.04.08) Postanowiłem grać dalej mimo wczorajszym anomalii.Pomyślałem że niechcący dodałem jakiegoś moda.Teraz logo startowe znów było inne.Widziałem tam moją martwą postać i całującą się Driadę z Guidem.Gdy chciałem wybrać postać była ona...szara na twarzy.Dosyć że oczy były czarne i zakrwawione,to teraz jeszcze ma szarą skórę.Nazwa mojego świata też się zmieniła.Nie nazywała się "Nareszcie" tylko "Death_Is_Coming".Byłem w szoku.Mimo tego grałem dalej.Nic dziwnego nie było do pewnego momentu.Doczekałem się napisu na chacie "(imię pielęgniarki) the nurse has arrived".Zrobiłem powrót do domu i zobaczyłem Driadę która stoi obok pielęgniarki.Po drugiej stronie obok pielęgniarki stoi Guide.Z resztą pokaże wam jak to było. {Driada}->{Pielęgniarka}<-{Guide} Driada i Guide szli w stronę pielęgniarki.Aż w końcu zabili ją.Usłyszałem krzyk kobiety zamiast dźwięku śmierci.Po tej scenie widziałem Driadę całującą się z Guidem.Przerażony uciekłem na kraniec mapy.Najdalej od domu w którym mieszka Driada z Guidem.Po czym wyłączyłem grę.Chciałem wejść na stronę gdzie pobrałem torrenta aby zgłosić skargę co to za wersja,lecz ujrzałem napis "Error 404".Strona została usunięta.Postanowiłem że obejrze poradniki jak zabić Guide.Po obejrzeniu włączyłem ponownie grę i ruszyłem do piekła.Miałem już wtedy Demonite armor.Znalazłem pewnego moba który wyrzuca laleczkę Voodoo która ma sprawić że Guide umrze.Udało się.Włożyłem ją do ekwipunku.Zacząłem bić Guide-a.W końcu go zabiłem.Gra się wyłączyła.Po 5 sekundach wyskoczył mi error na komputerze."Terraria przestał działać".Przerażony wyłączyłem grę.Później pomyślałem że moja nazwa świata wiedziała co się stanie w przyszłości. "Death_Is_Coming" oznaczała śmierć Guide-a. (2013.04.12) Zrobiłem chwile przerwy od gry.Strasznie mnie kusiło aż w końcu włączyłem ją.Logo startowe ponownie się zmieniło.Były tym razem dwa groby.Na jednym pisało "You",a na drugim "WHY".Przy grobie "WHY" symbolizujący pewnie Guide-a klękała Driada.Miała inne oczy.Takie same jak ja. Czarne zakrwawione.Ekran startowy też nie był taki kolorowy.Był szary a gdy najeżdżałem na jakiś napis usłyszałem szept kobiety który mówił "NO".Moja postać była już cała szara.Świat zmienił nazwę na "LoNeLiNeSs_Is_DeAtH".Samotność oznacza śmierć ?O co tu ku*wa chodzi ?Wszedłem na świat.Usłyszałem inną muzykę niż zwykle po włączeniu gry.Brzmiała ona jakbym grał w grę gdzie coś jest na czas.Postanowiłem pokonać Wall Of Flesh.Po godzinie przygotowywania znalazłem kolejną lalkę,ale zdałem sobie sprawę że nie było Guide-a.Nagle zobaczyłem dziwnego moba.Nazywał się "Evil Ghost".Zabiłem go po czym wypadła z niego lalka.Chwilowo przerwałem grę.Wszedłem na wiki i wyszukiwałem moba "Evil Ghost".Nie było nic takiego jak ten mob.Postanowiłem napisać to wszystko na portalu społecznościowym dotyczącym Terrari. (2013.04.14) Doczekałem się kilku odpowiedzi.Każda mówiła "Kłamiesz","To nie prawda","Udowodnij".Jedna mnie przeraziła.Pisało w niej "Śmierć_Nadchodzi_Śmierć_0znacza_Sam0tn0ść".Postanowiłem dokończyć w grze to co zacząłem.Włączyłem grę.Logo startowe ponowne się zmieniło.Zobaczyłem ducha który wyglądał na podobnego do mojej postaci.Driada trzymała MegaSharka wprost do niej i usłyszałem strzał po czym gra się wyłączyłą.Włączyłem ją ponownie.Logo startowe w końcu było normalne.Ekran też był normalny.Postać też była normalna.Nazwa świata była zmieniona na "Nareszcie".Pomyślałem,że to koniec problemów.Zająłem się Wall Of Flesh.Ale bez Guide-a ?Miałem tą dziwną lalkę.Wrzuciłem ją do lawy.Rozległ się krzyk kobiety.Wykrzykiwała słowo "WHY?!".Pojawił się Wall Of Flesh. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Gry